


jubilee line

by Ariaizz



Series: mcyt has taken over my life [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Drabble, Gen, Impulsive Decisions, Inspired by Music, Jubilee line, M/M, Other, Rated T for swearing, Real names used, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 100-500, idk its weird, skephalo if you squint, this is so random this doesnt need to exist, vaguely angsty, very light though so dont worry too much about it, wilburs music is pretty pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: impulsive decisions can lead to going to a train station to meet your best friend apparentlyand having an anxiety attackat least wilbur's music is somewhat nice
Relationships: Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt has taken over my life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	jubilee line

**Author's Note:**

> i like wilburs music ngl

_**Wasting your time  
You're wasting mine** _

darryl knows he has better things to do than talk to zak, he knows this. but that doesn't stop him. he could very easily call him even though they're texting, but he doesn't care.

_**Hate to see you leaving  
Fate worse than dying** _

he receives a text saying that the latter had to leave. he didn't want him to, but he just replied with an "okay, ily <3"

_**Your city gave me asthma  
That's why I'm fucking leaving** _

it was an impulsive decision really. he swiftly puts on a cloth mask and packs a bag. he wasn't thinking. he didn't have spurs like this often unless he was working, but oh well. he slings on a black and red bag turns on music made by his friend wilbur and leaves the house. 

_**Your water gave me cancer** _

he didn't bother to bring water. it didn't concern him. it would turn warm quickly anyway.

_**The pavement hurt my feelings** _

he walks down the sidewalk, kicking a pebble. he could feel his nerves wrack up but he could care less. he just walks without thinking. he notices an alleyway and walks down it. he decides he's going to finally meet his best friend. what a nice surprise.

_**Shout at the wall  
Because the walls don't fucking love you** _

maybe ignoring his nerves was a bad idea. because now he's having an anxiety attack in the middle of who knows where in a goddamn _alleyway_

_**Shout at the wall  
Because the walls don't fucking love you** _

unpleasant thoughts swam through darryl's mind, most of them being insecurities. of course, they were, he's someone who has many, to begin with.

as the album looped, and the rough strumming of “jubilee line” begins, he stands and starts to run to the train station. tonight was just filled with impulsive decisions, now wasn't it?

_**There's a reason  
London puts barriers on the tube line   
There's a reason   
London puts barriers on the rails   
There's a reason   
London puts barriers on the tube line   
There's a reason   
London puts barriers on the rails   
There's a reason   
London puts barriers on the tube line** _

he ran and ran until the station was visible. he sighs and sits on the railing bordering the tracks. he sits his bag down right in front of the rails gently.

_**There's a reason  
They fail** _

he considers for a split second jumping off, and going to the tracks, hearing the loud whirring of the train. he doesn't, however, and curses at himself for even thinking it. he gets off the rails, picks up his bag, and goes to the train.

he’s going to meet his best friend for the first time, just out of pure adrenaline.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day!! <3


End file.
